Blind Love
by LoveOnMyArms
Summary: Cameryn is finally going back to the Flock after 6 months at the School. What happens when she meets Ella? Falls in love with Iggy but denies it? Well I can tell you one thing; Fang gets jealous. When Fang's jealous you better watch out. IggyXOC, FangXOC.
1. Chapter 1

As we flied, Fang made sure not to leave my side.

"Fang I'm fine, I may not know where we are going but I can keep up just fine" I told him and heard him sigh.

"I'm staying here and that's final, I don't need my best friend getting hurt" I was about to reply but I felt his right wing touch my left and I knew he was done talking about it.

I sighed "Fine" I mumbled.

There was silence for a long time until Fang finally spoke.

"Are you excited to see everyone again?" he asked and I smiled.

"Well, to hear them all again, yes" he chuckled from beside me.

"By the way, we are going to Max's mom's house, Dr. Martinez, and her daughter, Ella, likes Iggy…" my face went sour.

"Oh really now?" I asked trying to hide the venom in my voice but failing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Iggy doesn't like her" he tried to assure me.

"How long has it been since I've been with all of you at once?" I asked, grateful for the subject change when he answered.

"About 6 months, ish" he replied and then he said quietly, "Max blames herself for you getting captured again, she's really sorry, and for the first 2 months neither Iggy, Angel, or Nudge would leave their rooms"

"This is no one's fault, they didn't know that I was going to get captured again, no one did"

"Yeah" he said.

Fang still brushed his wing against mine ever so often and I felt him smile when my cheeks flushed red.

"You're such a dork…" I muttered and he laughed.

"This is news?" he asked sarcastically and I giggled.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, ignoring his sarcastic question.

"Actually" he began. "We've arrived."

I squealed and he told me where to land.

I landed and waited till I felt Fang take my arm to start walking, he didn't even bother knocking, and he just walked right in.

As soon as I stepped foot in the house a pair of arms wrapped around me, and by the scent of the person, it was Max.

"Max!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Cam! I missed you so much! We all did!" she exclaimed and didn't let me go for quite some time.

When she finally let me go I was pulled into another hug, this time by someone much smaller than Max; Angel.

"Ange!" I exclaimed happily.

"Cam" she said and sniffled. "I'm so happy you're safe"

"I'm so happy I'm back!" I replied and then Angel was pushed away and yet another pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Hey Gazzy" I smiled and smelled the small boys hair.

"Cameryn I missed you so much" he was crying too.

"I missed you too, little man" now I was crying.

Next up; Nudge. She ran up to me and about knocked me over.

"Whoa, he Nudge, didn't see you comin'" that made everyone laugh, except for Nudge, who was clinging to me and sobbing into my chest.

I petted her hair "Shhh, I'm here and I am never going anywhere ever again" I whispered to her and she finally let go.

Just then Dr. Martinez came in and I think she smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you, Cameryn" I heard her say.

"I can't say the same" I replied with a smile on my face, Dr. Martinez raised her eyebrows and I sensed her confusion.

I hesitated before saying "I'm blind"

Right when I said that Ella walked into the room, I could sense her presence.

I nodded in her direction, making her know that I knew she was here.

"I don't have any more free rooms, I'm sorry. Is it okay if you share with someone else?" she asked and I nodded.

Right then I heard someone else enter the room "She can share with me" I heard that familiar voice and squealed, running in the direction it came from and finally attaching to the form that the voice came from.

"Iggy" I breathed, tears rolling down my face as I hugged him.

"Cam" he breathed back and I felt his tears hit the top of my head. "I missed you, so so so so much"

We parted and I angled my head up so if I could see, I'd be looking at his face, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"God I missed you" I whispered, he brought his hand to my face and carefully wiped the tears from my eyes before he brought me into another hug, lifting me from the ground slightly, twirling me around.

Everyone in the Flock was silently crying, I even heard Fang sniffle once.

"How about Cameryn shares a room with me instead of you, Iggy?" Ella's jealous voice interrupted our moment.

"She'll kill me" I whispered to Iggy who stifled a laugh.

"No she's sharing a room with me" Iggy replied and I felt him glare at her, she retreated.

"Well how about you go show her the room" I heard Dr. Martinez say and felt Iggy nod.

"Like that's necessary, I can't see anyway" I whispered to Iggy but he just took my hand and led me to the room.

Once we got in there he led me over to the bed, the king size bed, and sat me down.

"This bed is huge!" I exclaimed and laid down on it.

"It's the biggest in the house, that's why I offered for you to sleep with me" he trailed off as I turned to face him.

"Do you know how much I missed you?" he asked.

"About as much as I missed you?" he smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"Probably more because you probably didn't have time to miss us because of the experiments they were running on you" I shuddered and he just pulled me closer and whispered "sorry" in my ear.

"Right before I escaped…they were going to remove my eyes and put in these computerized ones. I'm so glad that Fang found me when he did" I whispered, more tears sliding down my face.

"Shhh, it's all over, don't cry, please" Iggy whispered and a few seconds later Dr. Martinez called "Dinner!"

I got up slowly and almost ran into the door but Iggy wrapped his arm around my waist before I could get that far.

"Not so fast" he whispered and I blushed, good thing he couldn't see it.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel Ella's eyes glaring right through me; I have been able to for about a half an hour now. I finally snapped.

"Y'know just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't tell that you're staring at me" I said, venom evident in my voice.

"I apologize; I was just wondering how a person could be so ugly…"

"Bitch I could snap you in half with one movement of my wrists, so I suggest you shut up" I was standing now.

Fang cleared his throat from across the table and I sent a glare his way.

"Cameryn" Dr. Martinez's voice rang in my ears, "Please sit down, and Ella that comment was very rude as was the staring, I suggest you turn in for the night and head to your room"

With a huff Ella stood up, quickly put pushed her chair in, kissed Iggy on the cheek and ran up the stairs, I clenched my teeth and fists.

"She's gonna get it" I growled.

"Calm down" I heard Iggy whisper and I turned to face him, about to chew him out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh my lord" I breathed "Fang you really need to make some noise" I heard him chuckle.

Then he whispered something so quietly I'm sure I was the only one that heard it. "Follow me"

I got up from the table and silently followed closely behind him, not wanting to lose him on the way.

I heard a door open and then realized we were probably going into his room to talk about something.

The soft clicking of the door shutting behind him sounded and the plop of him sitting down on his bed.

I stood there like an idiot for about 5 seconds until I heard him softly patting a spot on the bed, probably the spot next to him.

"So what do you need?" I asked, trying not to sound rude but being alone with Fang sometimes was just plain awkward. One of those times being now.

I felt his expression change and his emotions as well.

"How do you seriously feel about Iggy?" he asked

"Well aren't you random" I mumbled, more to myself, before answering. "He's wonderful. I mean. I don't know what I'd do without him"

He sighed "Why do I have a feeling you're being extremely vague."

'Maybe because I am' I thought.

"You can trust me, Cam; I'd hope you know this by now. You are one of my best friends and all"

"I know, I told you what I thought of Iggy. Why are you asking me this anyway?" I questioned, raising both of my eyebrows.

"Do you like him?" he asked and I was a little taken aback from this sudden question, even though I knew it was coming.

"N-no." I stuttered, mistake one.

"Then why do you fuss over Ella?" he asked.

"Because he's not the right girl for him" My voice squeaked, mistake two.

I felt Fang come a bit closer to me, my breath hitched and I moved back a bit. And that was mistake 3.

I felt him hesitate for a minute before taking my hand and asking. "Who's the right guy for you?" his voice was hoarse, heaven knows why.

I froze, my head was jumbled and I didn't get time to read his feelings, which are now quite evident to me now, before he moved even closer and pulled me closer.

My instincts kicked in as he moved me onto his lap, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt him smile, knowing it was okay to continue.

Soon enough his lips were on mine. 'What are you doing? You love Iggy!' my head said but I ignored it.

He slowly lied back so I was on top of him. My legs unwrapped from his waist and went straight again, lips still together.

His hips started moving slowly and I didn't think anything of it until it got more intense.

I don't know when I came into my right mind, if it was when his shirt was off, or when mine was.

I jumped up, awkward look on my face, and grabbed my shirt.

"I'm sorry Fang, I'll talk to you later" and ran out the door while putting my shirt on.


End file.
